Café Negro sin Azúcar
by Kris Hart
Summary: Una historia del amor entre 2 seres apasionados, su espera y final... ONESHOT. DracoHermione. Espero REVIEWS! He vuelto y más mala que nunca!


**Café Negro Sin Azúcar. **

**KRIS HART**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

**"ACLARACIONES"**

Las aclaraciones y/o especificaciones van entre paréntesis.

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

Tomaré el café de la mañana y esta vez no pensaré en nada que no sea en ti.

Reviviré con ferviente deseo en mi mente tu persona.

Solía mirarte caminar con soberbia hasta tu lugar de príncipe en medio de la multitud de reptiles de séptimo; solía recordar por las tardes, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, cada paso seguro que dabas y la mirada intensa que me dirigías con exactitud a la misma hora todos los días, justo en el mismo punto de mi ser: nuestras miradas clavadas diciendonos todo.

Rememoraba con puntualidad nuestros encuentros casuales furtivos de roces al cruzar por los pasillos durante la tarde y así darme consuelo en paciencia y esperar abnegada nuestras noches secretas de pasión.

Dí otro sorbo al liquido negro y no evité el pasar con deseo mis manos entre mi nuca al recordarte en nuestra desventura adolescente, e inmediatamente, casi involutariamente crucé mis piernas con desesperación tratando de apagar el fuego creciente de mi sexo al ensoñarte.

Recordé mientras pasaba la hirviente bebida por mi garganta las muchas ocasiones solitaria en la biblioteca, y el jugueteo interior de mis manos en mi entrepierna, aplacando mi deseo uterino de poseerte nuevamente al caer la noche.

Instintivamente mi rostro se sonrojó, no faltaba verme a un espejo para saberlo, el calor de mis mejillas me lo delataba; junto con el ardor de mi rostro, ardí en cuerpo, como solía arder junto a ti. Como lo hacía al aferrarme a tu espalda ancha y pálida con furia y penetrabas con desesperación de lascivia mi templo. Mientras destrozabas con cada embestida mi alma lujuriosa y acallabas con tus gemidos mis sollozos mezclados en aquél entonces de culpa y placer.

Ahora recuerdo bien el haber llorado más de una ocasión junto a ti, una vez ya satisfecho mi cuerpo en nuestro entregado acto animalesco, y recuerdo junto con ello que no hacías más que limpiar con el dorso de tu mano blanquecina el rastro de cualquier muestra de mi debilidad femenina, sonreías, clavabas tu mirada brillante en mis pupilas y decías con total convicción aquellas 2 palabras: Te amo.

Saboreé, junto con la mezcla agria característica del café, lo amargo del sentir mis lágrimas caer inesperadamente sobre mis mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Si soy capaz de encontrar ocasionalmente lo dulce a lo amargo, y me acostumbré a tomar el café negro sin azúcar como tú lo solías hacer, es sobretodo por tu melancólica influencia en mí y tu necedad de repetirme una y otra vez, para que según tú yo aprendiera, esa frase digna de tu credo: " Incluso lo más amargo posee después de varios sorbos un ligero sabor dulce, Hermione". Lamentablemente, mi amor, déjame contradecirte diciendo que llevo ya más de 3 sorbos a este insípido café y sigo sin saber que hay de dulce en esto y, aprovecho para reclamarte que aún no entiendo como es que casi dos años después de irte, años dolorasamente amargos sin ti, sigo sin lograr encontrar algún ligero residuo dulce en mi dolor.

Me hiciste jurar que no lloraría tu pérdida, que algún día retornarías a mí, pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando tu regreso y comienzo a perder la fortaleza, más no la Fé...

Jamás me juraste algo que no pudieras cumplir, incluso esa noche, después de unirte a los mortífagos, cuando no teníamos manera de volvernos a encontrar, para nuestro aniversario de 1 año el cielo oscuro se tornó dorado (mi color preferido) como símbolo de nuestra unión, regalo dedicado a mí que nadie más que yo entendió, incluso Harry y Ron jamás supieron la causa de tal acontecimiento, pero yo sí sabía. Y mientras miraba por la ventana jamás dudé que tú descubrirías cómo hacerme llegar tu amor, tú sabrías que yo estaría al pie del balcón esperando tu llamado y lo reconocería al instante. Aún tengo bien guardado la gama de colores ocres y amarillos que pintaban el cielo de Hogwarts iluminando a lo lejos el lago y consigo todo alrededor, lo recuerdo tan vivídamente que podría decirse que fue ayer. Y desde ése ayer no ha existido otro mañana, porque nunca más supe algo de ti.

Aprendí a decirte "te amo" con la mirada, aprendí a decirte "te deseo" con una sonrisa, aprendí de ti y contigo más de lo que hubiera aprendido en toda mi vida en libros. Fui maestra y aprendiz. Fuiste mi instructor y mi estudiante. Curioso el momento en que supimos nuestro fatal destino, pero así ha sido y así será. Estamos condenados, mi Dragón, a amarnos en penumbras con locura, y cuando todos despertasen, fingir frialdad y odio.

Acabé la pequeña taza de café americano y dejé sobre la mesa algún dinero que cubriría la cuenta y la propina sin respingos. Caminé por entre la gente sin mirar ningún rostro en particular, sin ningún otro destino que el acostumbrado por mis pies. El bullicio de la ciudad de Londres ahogaba el silencio sepulcral de mi corazón. Y el frío que inundaba las calles no lograba apagar en ningún sentido la falta de calor en mí.

Llegué sin otra emoción más que el cansancio a lo que llamaba casa. Me desvestí sin pudor de ser encontrada al tan sólo pasar la puerta, dejé sobre los muebles a mi paso del recibidor cada prenda que cubría mi cuerpo: los guantes, la bufanda, el abrigo, el gorro, la blusa, el pantalon, las calcetas y los botines. Finalmente cuando ya cruzaba la entrada a la sala me desprendí del brassiere que estorbaba mi libertad. Jamás gusté de dormir con ropa, prefería la desnudez de mi carne, solté mi cabello de aquella molesta liga y me dirigí al espejo de la sala a contemplar sin mirar lo poco cambiado de mi rostro, cuando me percaté de tu presencia.

Yacías allí, sentado inmóvil sobre el sillón rojo, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recargada con delicadeza sobre tus dedos extendidos que se apoyaban bajo el codo forrado en un traje sastre negro sobre el brazo del sillón. Tú mirada gris y estática clavada en el reflejo de mis orbes cafés que proyectaba el espejo. Nos mantuvimos así varios minutos que parecieron horas, y cuando el aire comenzaba a condensarse con el fuego de nuestro respirar, me volteé apresurada hacia ti y corrí presurosa hacia tus brazos largos y protectores.

No tardé en quitarte con desesperación el saco, el cinturón, y todo lo demás que detenía el paso hacia tu varonilidad. Sentía debajo de mí el despertar que incitaba mi cuerpo al tuyo. Gemí con locura cuando al arrancarte la blanca camisa lisa de encima mis dedos sientieron, después de muchas noches sin tocar otra piel, la frialdad excitante de tu pecho marcado y fuerte. Nos besámos como hambrientos devoran la comida y clavé mis uñas en lo que se permitía de tu piel, dejé que tus manos, aún suaves, se pasearan sin restricción por lo desnudo de mi espalda, vientre, cabello y piernas. No aguantamos más el deseo de tenernos dentro nuestro y sin vacilar nos quitamos lo que aún nos quedaba de ropa... estabamos parados y sin pena, puesto que el recuerdo de cada centímentro de piel al descubierto permanecía intacto en nuestra memoria, te despojé del pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y tú mi pantaleta.

Nos contemplamos con deleite lo mucho o poco que habiamos cambiado y reconocimos las pequeñas diferencias que marcaron el paso de los años. No teniamos nada más que decirnos que lo que nuestras miradas ya gritaban. Recuerdo bien lo que la tuya me pedía, "ámame tal como yo te amo". Y recuerdo aún más claro que te respondí con el beso más largo que sea capaz de dar, con el deseo carnal más grande que logre algún día sentir y con la mirada más intensa que jamás vuelva a dedicar.

Y así como esa noche nos amamos nuevamente con cúmulo de emociones, así lo hicimos durante 2 días más sin interrupción. Nos entregabamos una y otra vez, charlamos una y otra vez con nuestros cuerpos hablando en lugar de nuestras bocas, y sin preguntarte nada te amé sin límites. Así como tú sin preguntarme nada, me volviste tú esposa.

Nos casamos con la luna y el cielo amarillo de testigos. En una ceremonia que no necesitó más que una firma mía y otra tuya y el sello mágico de nuestros labios válidando cada palabra escrita sobre esos papeles. Me hiciste tuya una vez más ahora con el nombre de Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy, y sin avisarme de tu despedida, te marchaste y nunca más volviste a mí. Aún asi esperé tu regreso muchos años más, hasta que temiendo la confirmación de mis miedos, ví tu nombre impreso en la lápida que resguardaba tu cuerpo ya sin vida. Lo supe cuando todos los demás lo supieron, cuando se enocntró tu cuerpo inerte en medio de la guerra final y en tu brazo la marca tenebrosa, pero en tu cuello la cadena que llevaba uno del par de nuestro anillo de bodas y comprobé que en mi dedo anular el otro gemelo.

Y ahora me encuentro parada frente tu tumba, llorando en libertad tu pérdida, puesto que esta vez sé que no regresarás. ¿De qué me sirve, mi cielo, ser tu esposa y viuda¿ De qué me sirve tu dinero, que no me alcanza la vida para gastar, si no te tengo a ti para compartirlo¿ De qué me sirve tener tanto amor en el corazón si no te tengo aquí para dártelo?

- Rompiste tu juramento. - dijo una voz desde el interior de los árboles.

- ¿Draco? - pregunté incrédula y llorosa .

- Me prometiste que no llorarías. - me dijo, revelando con su silueta lo que escondía la oscuridad del bosque.

- Prometiste que regresarías siempre a mí. - le contesté expectante, éra él lo sabía. Su olor, su voz, su forma de cuerpo me lo decía.

- Aquí estoy. - me dijo sin salir completamente de su escóndite.

- ¿No te irás esta vez?- pregunté mientras me paraba tambaleante de la tumba que supuestamente llevaba el nombre de mi difunto.

- Jamás. - me prometió

- ¿no estás muerto?

- Sólo Draco Malfoy está muerto, tú Dragón no. - eso era todo. Ésa era mi respuesta a todo, no había mas duda, ni dolor, ni miedo. Solo él para amarme y yo para adorarlo.

Me interné en el bosque y tomé de su mano larga y cálida, y jamás volví a salir de él. Me perdí con el amor de mi vida en la oscuridad de la noche y nos resguardamos en la protección de lo incógnito. Déjamos detrás la magia y su mundo, y renacimos ante el mundo muggle. Podiamos cambiar de nombre y rostro, reescribir nuestro pasado a nuestro antojo para los ojos ajenos pero ante nosotros, él sería mi Dragón y yo su Leona.

Nunca más se supo de Hermione Jane Granger, jamás se encontró su cuerpo, se creyó que había muerto durante la guerra como muchos otros. Aunque nadie nunca conoció del amor entre ésta y el príncipe heredero de la Familia Malfoy, nadie más 2 personas: René Octavio Malfoy Granger y Cirsé Atenea Malfoy Granger.

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

_**Bueno que les pareció? espero reviews, con críticas, comentarios, tomatazos...cualquier cosa pero quiero opiniones! sus opiniones, llevo mucho itmepo sin acutlaizar y creo que me oxidé un poco, pero espero sus sugerencias. Me esforcé en que quedara lo más detallado posible. Espero les guste. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**Atte: la autora. **_


End file.
